Untitled
by DannyHound
Summary: Blaze Rex has always had a trouble childhood. Now she's a teenager whose in love with her best friend who thought she was another guy. Now she just wants to show him how much he's missing. This is kinda like Adventures of Life on Radcliffe Way by Wolverenacullen but it has to do with Blaze, Riven, Jake, Arleen, Kay, and all the OCs from my other monster high story.
1. How They Met

**How They Met**

Blaze had just been brought to live with the Wolfs on her sixth birthday. It was her first day going around the town with Harriet who treated Blaze like one of her own kids. Blaze ran down the stairs after Clawd who wanted to the park. Harriet ran down after the two kids.

"Blaze honey slow down." Harriet called after her.

"Yes'um." Blaze said stopping at the door.

"Mom come on Rom and Riven are going to be there." Clawd whined.

"Alright Clawd." Harriet said grabbing her keys.

Once they got to the park Blaze and Clawd ran towards the swings and slide. Clawd spotted Riven with his brother and Rom with a bunch if other werewolves. Blaze ran over to the swings and sat on one. She was swinging and then a vampire boy pushed her off the swing and another boy was just staring at her. She growled and walked away from him.

"Are you okay." A boy with red hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah now leave me alone." Blaze said.

"No by the way my names Riven what's yours?" Riven asked her.

"Blaze. Riven why are you being so nice to me." Blaze asked.

"Well I think your pretty and pretty girls should be treated nicely." Riven said blushing a little.

"You think I'm pretty." She asked.

"Yeah. I have to go now befor my mom gets worried." He said running of.

Blaze smiled and walked back to Harriet. Clawdran back after being told they had to go. Blazes face never lost the pink on her cheeks.

_The story will be named later. _


	2. When I Fell For You

**When I Fell For You**

The first time I saw her I thought she was pretty but every time I see her she always changes. The last time I saw her she was eleven and she seemed sad. I hate to see her sad or want to see her cry.

"I have to go away for awhile." Blaze told me.

"Why." I was heart broken she was the only girl who could stand my jokes and ways.

"Well my grades are bad and Harriet said that I have to go to a special school." She said looking away.

I felt my heart break when those words came out. She was my best friend and the only one to make me feel this way. I took a deep breath and listened for anymore she might say.

"Riven I don't want to leave but I have to so don't be upset." Blaze said to me.

"But your my best friend you shoudn't have to go." I said pouting like a three year old.

"But I have to. Don't worry it's just for a little while and I'll be back durning the summer so it's gonna be okay." She said smiling.

"Alright but you have to call me when you back here." I said still not happy about her leaving.

She nodded and ran down towards her house. I remember the words of the guys who watch me and Vlad when they talk to their girlfriends when they get mad at them. 'When I Fell For You.' If I could ever tell her when that was I would say the day I was I would no longer have her around. I sighed and walked home by my self.


	3. A Sisters Betrayal

**A Sisters Betrayal **

_Where a sister does something that could kill her relashionship with her sister. _**  
**

She was sitting on her bed in a dorm room she shared with her two sisters with a picture of her sister with the boy that she thought was the one. Her vison was becoming blurry because of the tears she had.

Like a normal day her red headed sister walked in with the blond behind her growling.

"Blaze what's wrong sis." The red head asked grabbing her purse.

"Nothing Bree just leave me alone." Blaze said her golden eyes had red rings around them.

"Bullshit now talk." Bree said.

"Bree stop and think maybe she just wants to go home." The blonde said.

"Bella your insane." Bree said making Bella cry.

"Bree just leave okay don't you have a date." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah don't wait up." Bree said.

That night Blaze walked out of the room she shared and walked out side in the ran and saw her boyfriend and her sister in the ran kissing each other and he wason top of her. She felt her heart break and tears flow down her cheeks. Bree saw her sisters eyes and blinked when she saw her run off the school grounds. Bree wanted to go after her but was injoying what the she like was doing.

Riven had just fallen asleep when his phone rang. "Who the hell is calling me at two in the morning on a Monday." He said to him self.

"Hello." He said into the phone closing his eyes and laying back down.

"I'm sorry but I just need someone to talk to." His eyes shot open and he sat up as his heart went crazy.

"Blaze whats wrong you know you can call me anytime." He said getting out of bed.

"I just need someone to talk to and help me." She said crying harder.

"Hey stop crying now. And tell me what happened." He said.

"A guy I've been dating was makeing out with my best friend and she didn't even care." She said while crying and sitting on a bench in the park across from her school.

Riven just saw red for a second and took a deep breath as Vlad walked in his room seeing Riven on the phone.

"Blaze it'll be okay where are you?" He asked.

"At a park arcoss from my school." She said.

"Alright go back to your dorm room dry off and go to sleep." He said like a brother would.

"Okay bye." She said hanging up.

She put her phone up and walked back in side where her blond sister was wearing a night gown and hugged her while Bree was fast asleep. In the morning Bree woke up first and saw Blaze asleep hoping she would stay that way. But Bella was awake and pinned her.

"Are you dumb or are you just full of hate for our sister." Bella hissed.

"What." Bree said.

"You smell like Val and Blaze saw you I got a call this morning from Claws who said Riven had to calm her down and tell her to come back. You know how she is about bothering him." Bella growled.

"Well I don't care." Bree yelled waking Blaze who had fallen asleep with her phone incase she woke up crying.

"I hate you." Blaze said crying.

Befor Bree could say anything Blaze had pinned her to the wall. Bree was starting to cry because of the beating Blaze was giving her. Bella pulled Blaze off and helped Bree up.


	4. Their First Kisses

**Their First Kisses 1**

_The first kiss that Blaze, Mel, Arleen, Kay, Jake, and Jinx share with the boys and girl they love. _**  
**

**Riven X Blaze**

**Caught In The Rain**

It was poring down rain outside of Rivens house when Blaze got there. She knocked on the door shivering when Vlad opened it. He let her in and gave her a glass hot tea. She was still shivering as Vlad ran upstairs to get Riven.

"Blaze what the hell." Riven said noticing she was wet.

"Clawd was yelling at me and I need someone who I can talk to." She explained.

"Alright come with me." He said dragging her in to his room.

She nodded and followed him in. He walked into his closet as she stood there shivering. He grabbed a black shirt that was to small for him to wear. He tossed it her and he turned around as she took off her shirt and changed into his shirt. Then hedeal ked over to his dresser and found a pair of jeans that he haddent worn since he was thirteen and gave them to her.

"These dont fit me anymore so you can have them." He said.

"Thanks." She said blushing and moving around.

"I'll be down stairs with Vlad." Riven said leaving the room.

Blaze nodded and changed into the pants and walked down the stairs but stopped when she heard Vlad and Riven talking.

"Just tell her." Vlad said.

"You don't get it. I can't." Riven said.

"She's gonna find out from someone else or another guy is gonnna sweep her off her feet and your gonna wish you had told her." Vlad said.

"I know but Blaze is my best friend and the only girl I've known never to take any crap people give her." Riven said.

"Well she's on the stairs right now." Vlad said.

Blaze ran down and ran into Riven who growled at her but smirked. She smiled sweetly and hugged him. He saw her grabbed her phone and call Clawdeen to come and pick her up. She then sat on the couch while was debating on doing something to either make or break their friendship. He couldn't take it anymore when Clawdeen hot there Blaze walked out to the car but was stopped by Riven who pulled her to him and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and she felt her arms wrapped around his neck. He let her go and she got in the car with her face hotter than fire.

**End**


	5. Their First Kisses 2

**2**

**Jack X Jinx**

**I Think Your Cute**

Jack was just starting school at Monster the day he saw Jinx. He walked into his first class and saw a werewolf girl who was holding a baby girl talking to her. Jinx looked happy and it made him happy to see it.

"Dont look now but that guy over there is checking you out." Blaze said to Jinx.

"What." Jinx said turning around.

"Yeah I think he likes you." Blaze said bouncing the baby.

"Really I think he's kinda cute." Jinx said blushing.

Jack saw male werewolf walk in and take the baby from the girl and walk out but not before saying "I love you." The girl smiled then he walked over to the seat behind the girl werewolf who sat behind Jinx. After class he noticed Jinx follow the girl she called Blaze until they saw Torail who Jinx followed while Blaze walked away towards the boy Jinx had called Riven who had the baby. He didn't see Jimx until lunch where she sat with her friends while he sat by himself.

"Hey Jack right." Riven asked.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"Sorry my names Riven." Riven said sitting down.

"Your the guy who walked into my first period and took that baby." Jack said.

"Its my kid so yeah." Riven said rubbing the back of his head.

"You have a kid you cant be older that seventeen." Jack said in amazement.

"Well that's what I get for being stupid but she's a pretty baby." Riven said.

"It's a girl?" Jack asked.

"Yep but that's why I came over here. You like Jinx's right." Riven asked.

"Umm III ggeuss why?" Jack stuttered.

"Just a question and if you do tell her." Riven said before hearing his name being yelled.

"Your girlfriend needs you." Jack said noticing that.

"Yep." Riven said getting up and throwing away his trash and went over to see what he needed to do.

The rest of the day was slow until the end he had stopped Jinx and introduced himself.

"I'm Jack." He said.

"I'm Jinx." She said.

"Umm. We have not know each other long but I think your really pretty and.." He started but Jinx cut him off by kissing him and walking away.

**End**


	6. Their First Kisses 3

**3**

**Kay X Braddy**

**Present For Kay**

Senior year was bad enough for Kay and her friends. Blaze had a two year old girl and fell asleep during class and at lunch. Operetta was at home with her daughter and Sasuke. Jinx was always with Jack. Mel was always trying to avoided Matt because he was getting to be like a stalker. Arleen was dating Holt and never around except for at practice and at lunch. Jake was trying to get Draculaura to go out with him while she was dating Clawd. Kay spotted Blaze and Riven where at their usuall table with Rawny. Blaze was half asleep on his shoulder while he was holding Rawny who moving around.

"I can't belive she's so cute." Kay said to Riven sitting down.

"Me either." Riven said yawning.

Braddy walked into the lunch room looking for his teammates and some friends he could sit with. Clawd saw Braddy and whistled for him to come over.

"Hey Braddy sit with us." Clawd said.

"Sure. Where's Riven isn't he on the team to." Braddy asked confused.

"Yeah but he sits with my sister." Clawd said looking at Riven who was holding the baby.

"Who Clawdeen because she's dating Romulus." Braddy said.

"No. My adopted sister Blaze." Clawd growled.

"Oh well I'm more his friend and you dont like me so bye." Braddy said walking over to the table that Riven was at.

"Hey Braddy." Riven said.

"Hey who's this." Braddy asked Riven looking at Kay.

"Thats Kay today's her birthday and Blaze was going to somethin later for her." Riven said.

"Happy birthday." Braddy said blushing.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." Kay said.

Braddy sat down next to Kay as Riven woke up Blaze. Rawny giggled at her parents and made Kay laugh at them to. After lunch Braddy and Kay walked to their next class and Braddy asked her out which said yes and gave him a surpize by kissing him.

**End**


	7. Their First Kisses 4

**4**

**Jake X Dracularua **

**An Accidental Kiss**

It was the last day of school and every student at Monster High was ready to go home and the girls had difrent reasons why. Blaze was ready to go home because she would be able to decide which collage she would go to. Kay was ready because she wanted her brother to meet her boyfriend. Mel was ready because she was planing on telling her parents that she wanted to marry Nathaniel. Arleen had a date after the last day and she was ready to leave. Jinx was ready to go home and take care of her little babies. Operetta was ready because she had to get ready for wedding and rasie a little girl.

So did their boyfriends and others they knew. Riven just wanted to break it to his girlfriend that he go a scholarship for casketball. Braddy wanted to get to know Enrique so he could keep on going out with Kay. Nathaniel and Matt were ready because they wanted to hear what Mel would say. Jack wanted to be with Jinx and his kids. Holt was ready for summer. Sauske was ready to get away from school and be with Operetta. Jake was ready to get away from this school.

Around lunch time Jake was hanging out with his friends who were at this point in the school Riven, Vlad, Blaze, Sasuke, Kay, Mel, Operetta, Holt, Braddy, Jinx, Jack and Arleen. Jake saw Riven talking to Blaze who looked kinda pissed off. Blaze took a deep breath before Jake walked over and she calmed down alittle bit.

"So I was thinking that we could skip the rest of the day." Jake asked bored.

"I wish I could but I have a big exam in my last class and Harriet said that if she gets on more call about that she's gonna give my kid to Riven and she'll live there until I marry him." Blaze said walking away.

"You tell her yet." Jake asked.

"Yep." Rivensaid walking after her.

Jake sighed when he heard crying. He turned around and saw Draculaura running away from Clawd who was following her. Jake ran after her and cut her off at the front.

"Hey Laura are you okay." Jake asked.

"No Clawd said that his scholarship was more important than my collage interview." Draculaura cried.

"Really why would he say that." Jake asked.

"I dont know. Well thanks for listening to me." She said.

Before he could say anything she litely kissed him on the lips and walked away.

**End**


	8. Their First Kisses 5

**5**

**Arleen X Holt**

**A Nice Dance**

It was one of the most important dance of the school. Blaze was freakinh out along with Kay, Mel, and Arleen. The reason she was freaking out was because she and thfgirls werent just singing in front of the school but also the teachers and and staff. Blaze was shaking when Riven was dragged to her by Arleen and Kay.

"Babe calm down it'll be okay. Remember me and two of my best friends are going before you guys." Riven said.

Kay was with her brother and shaking uncontrollable. Mel was doing breathing excersizes. Arleen grabbed her drumsticks and wished that someone well actually shewished Holt would be here to help her calm down. Arleen saw Riven walk on the stage with Jr, and Jay his best friends sing the song Potograph with Jr playing gutair and Jay playing the drums.

_Look at this photograph_  
_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_  
_How did our eyes get so red_  
_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_  
_I think the present owner fixed it up_  
_I never knew we'd ever went without_  
_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_  
_Most of the time had better things to do_  
_Criminal record says I broke in twice_  
_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_  
_Should i go back and try to graduate_  
_Life's better now than it was back then_  
_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_  
_Blew every dollar that we ever made_  
_The cops hated us hangin' out_  
_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_  
_And sing along with every song we know_  
_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_  
_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Blaze's the first girl I kissed_  
_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_  
_She's had a couple of kids since then_  
_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_  
_I miss the faces_  
_You can't erase_  
_You can't replace it_  
_I miss it now_  
_I can't believe it_  
_So hard to stay_  
_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_  
_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_  
_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_  
_Everytime I do it makes me..._

After they came back stage Arleen went out first with Kay and Mel after and Blaze was pushed out and Arleen walked over to one of the mikes with Kay at the other and Mel pushed Blaze up and they sang Leader Of The Pack.

_"Hey, Blaze? Is that Riven's ring you're wearing?"_

_"Uh huh."  
"Oh! Must be nice riding on that motorcycle after school, huh?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Is he picking you up after school today?"  
"Unh uh!"  
"Well, where'd ya meet him?"_

_I met him at the candy store.  
He turned around and smiled at me.  
Ya get the picture? (Yes, we see)  
That's when I fell for the leader of the pack._

_My folks were always puttin' him down.  
Down! Down!  
They said he came from the wrong side of town.  
They told me that he was bad,  
but I knew that he was sad.  
And thats why I fell for the leader of the pack._

_One day my dad said, "Find someone new."  
New! New!  
I had to tell my Riven that,  
whoa, we were through.  
He stood up and then he asked me why.  
But all I could do was cry.  
I'm sorry I hurt you,  
the leader of the pack._

_He sort of smiled and he kissed me goodbye.  
The tears were beginning to show.  
And as he drove away from me  
on that rainy, rainy night,  
I begged him to go slow.  
But whether he heard me  
I'll never, never, never, never know!  
Look out now, now, look out!  
Whoa oh no no no! Whoa no no no! No! No!_

_I felt so helpless! What could I do-wo-wo-wo-wo?  
The only, only love that we had was through.  
At school they all stop and stare.  
I can't hide the tears.  
I just don't care!  
I will never forget you,  
the leader of the pack!  
Whoa-oo-woh! Gone gone gone!  
Gone gone gone!  
The leader of the pack is,  
now he's gone!  
The leader of the pack is,  
now he's gone!  
The leader of the pack is, whoa gone!  
Gone gone gone!  
Gone gone gone!  
Gone gone gone!_

After the song Blaze was still shaking and ran off the stage. Arleen and Riven followed into the school.

"Why is it that's she's so fast." Arleen asked breathless.

"She plays casketball and is into track." Riven said.

"You go that and I go this way." Arleen said.

He nodded and took off. Arleen ran into Clawd on the dance floor and saw Holt looking over and just kissed him. It made Holt pissed off and made Draculaura cry. She was pulled away by Holt who kissed her and walked off.

**End**


	9. Their First Kisses 6

**6**

**Mel X Nathaniel **

**Babysitting**

During the summer before senior year Riven had told Melody that he was taking Blaze on a date and told her to tell Blaze. When she did she never thought that she would be babysitting Blaze and Rivems daughter. Melody sighed and called Nathaniel over to the Wolf house.

"Hey Mel you wanted me to come over and help?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because little Rawny over there likes to throw things and likes to hear music at all times." Melody nearly screamed.

"She throws things." Nathaniel said confused.

She nodded as a block flew throught the air and hit the wall causing the baby to laugh. Nathaniel walked over to the baby and picked her up. She bounced her smiled sweetly.

"You got your daddy's throw." Nathaniel said.

Rawny giggled and tried to throw another one but he took the blocks away from her and she growled. He laughed and have her to Melody who walked over to the radio and contury music played causing Rawny to cry.

"What's wrong now." Mel shouted.

"Riven hates this kind of music and she's his kid so try rock." Nathaniel said.

She nodded and changed to music that she thougt all three could stand but Rawny cried again. Mel picked up a Taylor Swift CD that Blaze said that made her fall asleep a night.

"I know what's wrong." Mel shouted.

"What." Nathaniel asked.

"She wants to hear Safe and Sound I heard Blaze sing it to her a few days ago." Mel said.

Rawny growled at that and pointed to the Title 'Eyes Open'.

"She wants eyes open. I think Blaze made Riven listen to it." Nathaniel said.

"Oh well." Mel said.

The rest of the day went like that Rawny would be throwing blocks at Melody and Nathaniel. Rawny cried when it was time to sleep. Melwas able to make sure that she stayed asleep. Before Blaze came home Nathaniel kissed Melody and let her go when the door opened and Blaze walked throught it yawning.

"Thanks Mel. I owe you one." Blaze said yawning.

"Yes you do." Mel said walking outside and walking home with Nathaniel.

**End**


	10. Their First Kisses End

**7**

**Sasuke X Operetta **

**Day Before The Dance**

The last day before senior prom everyone was debating on who to take. Unless it was the Misfits they were trying to think of songs to play. Blaze was sitting on a rafter next Operetta in the catacombs writing down titles.

"How about Eyes Open." Blaze asked.

"No. How about I'd lie." Operetta asked.

"Sure. That makes one down and three to go." Blaze said sighing.

Operetta shock her head and saw a CD in Blazes pocket and took it from her. She looked at the title and smiled.

"How about Safe and Sound." Operetta asked.

"Where did you get that song." Blaze asked.

She pointed to the CD in Blazes pocket. Blaze laughed at that and jumped down from the rafter and landed on her feet on the stage.

"Alright Hun you gotta tell me how you do that." Operetta said.

"If your in track and casketball you become very felixable and better on your feet." Blaze said.

Operetta just nodded in agreement. As Blaze walked out of the room Sasuke walked in carrying his guitar. Blaze waved at him as she walked into the school hallway. Sasuke was about to wave back but she was gone. He shock his head and walked over to Operetta.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doin here Hun?" She asked sweetly.

"IIII just wanted to see you." He said stuttering at the begining.

Well that's sweet of ya." She said blushing.

Before he could say anything the bell ran and he had to go to his class but not before Operetta have him a quick kiss.

**End**


	11. I Cant Live With Out You

**I Can't Live With Out You****  
**

**AU- Ten years after Highschool. **

_I got this idea from reading the AU chapter of one of my favorite stories. _**  
**

**Blaze **

I woke up every morning crying to my self when I felt the cold body of my husband next to me. _He_ had left me after high school because he said I would be better off with out him. Even when I begged and begged him he still left me. I only loved him and he knew it to. I think that's why I spent most of my time with Val after he left. I looked at Val who was covered in her lipstick and perfum. I went back to sleep and when I woke up he was gone. I got out of bed and walked to the closet and dressed in the skimpy outfits he bought me. I threw on _his _old casketball jacket and ran from the house as he called but to me it was a prison.

All of my old class mates and friends came back for the reunion. I saw the familiar blue corvette roll up to the riverfront.

"Blaze." Melody yelled seeing a older version of her bestfriend.

"Mel." I yelled running to her and crying.

I was sure she could fell the sobs racking in my ribcage. She smoothed my black hair and help me close like a sister would do. She had brought Nathaniel with her. She was rubbing my back as I cried.

"Your eyes aren't golden brown their almost red." Mel said.

I nodded.

"Blaze I missed you." She said.

I nearly broke down again but stop my self. We got into the back and let Nathaniel drive us to the reunion. I stood in the corrner with Mel, Arleen, Kay, and Jinx.

"Don't worry he'll be here. He and Holt kept in touch." Arleen said.

"Blaze if Val walks in here he's a dead man." Kay said.

Of course Valentine walked into the room with a pregent Cleo on his arm. He knew I was here and he didn't care. Kay wrapped a arm around me and hugged me. I looked up and saw spiked red hair and blue eyes. Riven saw me and ran over. Kay let me go and I walked over to him.

"Hey babe." He said hugging me.

"Your late like always." I said.

"I know. Blaze I'm sorry I was worried about that I might..." He trailed off looking me over.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He growled.

Before I could answer I was pulled by my hair by Val.

"Get back to the house slut." He said.

I growled but I heard a snarl and looked at Riven who decked him and picked me up. He set me back down and held on to me. I felt like I was dreaming.

"You touch her again and I swear there is not a fuckong thing on this earth or anywhere else to stop me from killing your ass a million times over." He growled.

Riven walked outside with me on his tail. I walked out side and he pulled me into a kiss and let me breath. He nuseled me and we walked to the once we got there I felt light headed and I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of beeping and Riven whispering that he loved and missed When the hospital let me out I went back to Rivens house with. He let me sleep in his room on the bed. He started out sleeping in the chair but he had moved to the bed. I was curled up against his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up crying like every morning but this time someone was whipping my tears away.

"Babe don't worry I'm right here." He said.

I sniffed and layed back down. After awhile he got me to tell him why I chosseed Val. When I did and explained that I was pregnant with his kid ten years ago but Val had hit me and I had a misscharge.

"It's alright babe." He said kissing me.

I nodded and got up and went down stairs whereI looked at myself for the first time in years.

_Two years later_

__I was in the floor with my baby boy Rj and his daddy who had me on his lap.

"So how do you like your life know now." He asked.

"I love it." I said yawning.

**End**


	12. This Can't Be Happening

**This Cant Be Right**

**Blaze**

On monday I woke up sicker than a dog. But I got up anyway thinking it was the flu or something like that. I walked to my closet and pulled out my faded blu skinny jeans. When I tired to button them they felt tighter than normal. I just shock my head and got out my black tank top and blue button up shirt.

"Hey Harriet I need to go shopping later." I said walking down the stairs.

"Why?" She asked handing me some toast.

"My jeans are tight and I need to by some that are lose." I said taking a bite of the toast and walking to the front door.

"Hmm." She said walking up stairs to wake up Howleen.

As soon as I opened the door I was pulled by my arms. I growled until I heard a famliar laughed. Riven smirked as I punched his arm and walked back inside and grabbed my bag. Then I walked back out to see him leaning on his mustang ready to leave. I as soon as I got into the car I got a text from Mel saying that practice was canceled to.

"You want to go to the movie later on today." I asked Riven brushing my hair back.

"Sure." He said turning up the radio.

When we got to school it looked new vampiers and werewolves had been brought in. I sighed and walked to my locker with Riven who growled at three boys already for stareing at me. I smiled as he walked to his class. I walked to mine followed by three girls who looked like they wanted to hurt me. I growled and turned around and they ran off. I smirked and walked to my first period feeling kinda weak. After first I felt worse.

"Blaze are you alright." Kay asked me during third period.

I nodded and sighed as the teacher walked by. I groaned when Kay put her hand on my forehead. When the bell sounded I ran out and towards the ghouls bathroom. When I got there I ran to a stall.

"Blaze." Mel yelled through the stall door.

"Yeah." I said horsely.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to open the door.

"I feel like shit." I said hitting the stall with my head.

"Why?" Mel asked.

I could hear the door open and Kay was talking to Arleen. I sighed and got up.

"Sorry." I said sitting on the sink.

"Are you alright. Because you just missed half of fourth." Mel said.

"Class be damned." I said getting off of the sink and running back into thr stall.

Mel went after me and held my hair as I threw up my breakfast. After that I started crying for no reason.

"I think I know what's wrong." Mel said walking over to Arleen.

She said something that I could not hear and Arleen ran out off the bathroom. I sat against the stall and waited for Arleen to come back. When she came back she had a small box. My eyes went wide.

"Oh no I can't be pregnant." I said.

She just pushed me into the stall and in what seemed like forever the results came back.

"Fuck." I yelled out loud.

"What?" Kay asked.

I handed her the thing and started to hyperventilate. Her eyes went wide. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

...

After school was over I walked over to the Stine house. When I got there Viv let me come in and explain my problem. She ran a test for me and told me I was two weeks pregnant and was surprised that I was just now noticing. I felt sick. I said thank you and left. When I walked out I ran home and cries for most of the night.

"Blaze honey what's wrong?" Harriet asked.

I couldn't even talk and I showed her the paper. She gasped and her eyes widen.

"You have to tell him." She said when she had calm down.

"Yes ma'ma." I said getting off my bed and walking downstairs.

I grabbed my house keys and went to Rivens. When I got there I knocked on the door and Vlad answered the door.

"Hes up stairs." Vlad said.

"Thanks." I said running upstairs.

When I got upstairs I walked into his room to see him working on homework. He jumped when I coughed. He sighed when he saw it was just.

"So what's up?" He asked.

I just walked over to his bed and sat down. He got up from chair that he was sitting in.

"What's on your mind your never this quiet." He said.

"If I told you something that would change our life would you leave me or stay with me." I asked him messing with my hair.

"I'd stay and what's wrong." He asked.

Before I could say anything I heard the front slam open and Clawd slamed Rivens door open. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. I kicked and screamed and I punched him.

"You need to get that thing that you fix. My mom is mad about it." Clawd growled at me.

"No she's not. She told me to tell him." I said.

I heard a growl and I turned around to see Riven standing at the door.

"Tell me what?" He said.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. I really had no good way to say it to him. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Well." He asked.

"Your going to be a dad." I muttered.

His eyes widen. He then grabbed Clawd and pushed him out.

"When did you find out?" He asked calming down.

"Today. It kinda funny actually because I had no idea for two weeks." I said.

He didn't find it funny. He just hit himself in the head.

"Damn it. I'm so stupid." He said.

"It takes two to dance dumbass." I said.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked.

I growled and smaked him. He tackled me to the ground and then scrambled to get off of me.

"Never mind I know the answer. So what are we going to do." He asked me.

"No clue." I said.

After about an hour of talking he drove me home. I got out of the car and walked into a house almost full of pissed off werewolves.

**End**


	13. First Day Of Monster High

**First Day Of Monster High**

**Blaze **

I was fifteen when I started Monster High. I walked throught the hallway and froze when I saw Riven he had a vampire girl holding his hand and laughing at his jokes. I hadn't seen him in two years because I stayed at school for the summers. He had grown alot and looked stronger. He looked up from the girl and saw me and we stayed that way for a good five minutes. He let the girls hand go walked over to me.

"Do I know you?" He asked backing me up against the lockers.

"No!" I shouted and ran off.

His eyes went wide and he smirked. I stopped at my locker which was next to a vampires. She introduced herself and I felt like she was another sister to me. We walked to our classes together. I laughed at something she had said at lunch. But it was cut off when Riven walked over.

"Hey Blaze how have you been?" He asked smirking.

"Gggood. You?" I stuttered when he sat down.

"Good. Mel can I talk to her alone for a sec." He asked smiling.

She ran off and left me alone with him. He looked liked I had crushed his heart. I tried to looked away but the look in his eyes kept me their.

"Why didnt you come back?" He asked.

I felt like crying from the look he gave me. He grabbed my hand and pulled my arm towards him while he stood up. I pulled my hand back and ran out off the lunch room. The vampire girl followed me and growled.

"Rivens mine. I don't care how you feel. You lost your chance." She yelled pushing me.

"I don't fucking care how you think I feel but I just want to go home." I yelled walking away.

I heard a growl and saw the vampire run crying from Riven. He walked over to me and pinned me to the lockers.

"You never answered me." He growled.

"My grades were getting worse and I had to stay I wanted to come home." I said as he growled.

"You didn't call either I would have loved that." He said getting close as I walked back into the lockers.

"Harriet came to see me and took my phone." I said breathless as his scent was heaven to me.

"Bullshit. I called and one of your friends answered." He said as trapped me between him and the lockers.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to breath.

"Why are you lieing to me." He growled at me.

I started to cry and he wiped my face. I tried to pull away but he had me pinned. He kissed my cheek and walked away. After school I walked home and saw the vampire girl crying on her front porch. When I reached home I ran up the stairs to my room and cried for a while. I was happy to be home but I wanted him to be happy.

**End**


	14. First Day Of Monster High Rivens Version

**First Day Of Monster High**

**Riven**

I was missing her like crazy. The last time I saw I was fourteen and she wasnt happy about coming back. It's been two years since I saw her. Vlad had called my name and I ran down the stairs in a pair of jeans while my phone was going off. I groaned as the name popped up.

"Hey Hensley." I said grabbing a shirt from the laundry room.

"Hey Rivey." She giggled and I hung up not wanting to talk to her.

I through on my shirt and went looking for my shoes. I sighed and grabbed my comb I was still thinking of her. Vlad shook his head and walked out of the house leaving me to lock the door. I rolled my eyes and did so. When I reached the school Hensley was hanging on me like she was my girlfriend. I growled as she grabbed my hand. I saw a girl with black hair walk this way and stop. She looked like Blaze we locked eyes for five minuets at the least. I dropped Hensleys hand walked over to her.

"Do I know you." I asked when she backed against a locker.

"No!" She yelled and I smirked.

The only girl who would ever scream at me was back. I waited all day until lunch to talk to her. I saw Melody talking to her so I walked over and asked nicely if I could talk to her.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked her.

"My grades where bad so I had to stay." She said shaking.

"You could have called." I said.

"Harrier took my phone." She said.

I grabbed her hand pulled her up.

"Don't lie to me." I said narrowing my eyes.

She ran away from me and I saw Hensley threating Blaze and I walked out and growled at her. I walked after Blaze and pinned her to the lockers and kissed her cheek. After school I walked home and started to practice casketball by myself but Clawd came over saying that Blaze was back and I smirked at him. He got that I knew and I had seen her. I sighed when Vlad had called for dinner.

**End**


	15. Their Wedding Days

**Their Wedding Days**

**Riven X Blaze**

**With Blaze**

Blaze was getting her Rawny ready to be a flower girl. Rawny at five was a mirror image of her father but had her mothers hair and fur. Blaze was in a white dress with lace on it and was hating ever minute of it, white flats and her black hair was pulled back in a criss cross ponytail. Melody was getting her ready to walk down the isle with Clawrk as her father figure. Melody was Blazes bridesmaid just like Kay, Arleen, Opperetta, Jinx, and Clawdeen. They made sure that Riven was away for the night before and Blaze nearly killed them when she found out the guys took him drinking.

"Hun you cant stay mad." Opperetta said brushing Rawnys hair back.

"I can if I want to." She growled her.

"Blaze it was the guys idea blame them not us." Mel said trying to calm her down.

"If hes drunk your gulity by association to them." Blaze barked at her.

"I told Holt not to think about it." Arleen said brushing out her hair.

"Mommy what does fuck mean?" Rawny asked kicking her legs.

The question cause them all to stop and look at her. Blaze was seeing red for a second and Arleen was laughing her ass off. Kay was shoked at the little girl. Mel looked like she was about to faint. Opperetta was bitting her lip trying not to laugh. Clawdeen was holding back Blaze who nearly took off out the door.

"Who taught you that hunny." Blaze asked sweetly.

"Uncle Don said it last night when they brought uncle Nino home." Rawny said.

"I'll be right back." Blaze said chaning into a pair of jeans and a tanktop.

"Uh oh." Clawdeen said running after her.

Blaze walked into the alter to see Don sitting rubbing his temples. She growled and he jumped see her and yelped when she picked him up by his shirt. Clawdeen ran in just in time and grabed Blaze and pulled her back to her dressing room.

"Damn it." Blaze hissed under her breath.

"Wait till you get back to kill my brothers." Clawdeen said helping Blaze back into her dress.

"Fine." Blaze growled as Rawny laughed.

**With Riven**

Riven was helping Nino fight a hangover. Rom was still wasted and was groaning in pain. Don had ran in looking like he had just pissed him self.

"What did you do?" Riven asked still tired from last night.

"I have no clue." He said running into the bathroom.

Riven sighed and walked to a mirror and fixed his hair so he didnt look so tired thanks to Rom, Jack, Holt, Nat, Braddy, Vlad, and Sasuke. He yawned and shook his head. Blaze was going to kill him if she found out that he was up all night.

"Dude Rom still drunk what are we going to do." Jack asked worried.

"No clue but Blaze is going to kill you when she finds out what happened last night." Riven said yawning.

"I know but she'll kill Rom first his idea to get drunk which you did not." He said messing with his hair.

"No Clawdeen will beat him then Blaze will kill him." Riven said smirking.

"Right. I think shes why Dons in the bathroom throughing up." Jack said laughing.

Riven nodded when Vlad told them it was to go out now. All the guys but Riven walked to there girlfriends and walked down the isle as the music played.

**With Blaze**

Blaze found Clawrk who kissed her head and when the others walked down she took a deep breath and waited for her turn. When it came she was shaking and felt lightheaded. It all went away when Riven smirked and ran his eyes over her. His way saying she was beautiful she blushed and when the 'I Dos' came and gone she was happy. The dancing was a problem for her she hated it so she and Riven just stayed with each other and rarely left each others side unless it was Don, Nino, Howie, Rocks, or even Clawd who had sucked up his pride and came to see the wedding, and Clawrked or Vlad. Riven had to dance with Clawdeen who took the lead until Rom wasnt that drunk. Howleen was enjoying Blazes cake already until Blaze dragged her to the dance floor.

"HEY Don." Blazed shouted after the wedding while she was in her noramal clothes.

"Yeah." He said.

She walked over and picked him up by his shirt and punched him.

"You ever teach my kids how to cuss again next time it'll be somewhere improtant." She said and walked back to Riven who rolled his and picked up Rawny who laughed at the two.

"Mommys awsome." Rawny said happly.

"Yep she sure is." Riven said.

"And dont you forget it." Blaze said kissing Riven on the cheek and taking Rawny.

"Never say a word that you uncles from my family say got." Blaze said.

"Yes'um." Rawny said smiling.

Blaze huged her and gave her to Harriet before she and Riven left.

**End**


	16. Their Wedding Day 2

**Their Wedding Days 2**

**Jack x Jinx**

**With Jinx **

Jinx had on a short white nosleeve wedding dress with lace all over the front. Blaze and Toralia where her maids of honor since they both loved her like a sister. Tawny and Rawny where the flower girl and ring barrier. Tawny was Toralias oldest son he had her fur but his fathers eyes. All of their other friends couldn't make it because of there plans.

"I can't do this." Jinx said quietly.

"Yes you can." Blaze and Toralia said at the same time.

Before Jinx could say another word Tawny hissed at Rawny who barked. Blaze sighed while Toralia shook her head.

"Rawny, Tawny!" They yelled at the same time.

"Yes." The kids said just like their mothers.

"Be nice." Blaze said to Rawny.

"Don't be mean." Toralia said to Tawny.

Both kids just ran out of the room their dads who where helping Jack. Blaze sighed and grabbed a comb to fix hers and Toralias hair. Over the years they became like sisters but still wanted to gut each other just not as much.

"I can't believe how cute they are." Blaze said straighting her black maid of honor dress.

"I know." Toralia said fixing her orange dress.

**With Jack**

Jack was pulling on his jacket when Tawny ran in with Rawny right behind him. Riven picked up his six year old and set her back down in a chair in alter. Tony picked up Tawny his seven year old son and sat him down next to Rawny. Raiden came running up to Riven as wobbly as can be.

"Da." He called hugging Rivens leg.

"Hey buddy go tell mommy that were ready alright." Riven said sending Rawny and Raiden with her.

**With Jinx**

Jinx saw the two and smiled. Blaze walked back to the alter with Toralia. Riven kissed Blazes cheek and gave Rawny the flower basket. Tony meet Toralia with Tawny holding the rings. She kissed Tonys cheek and hugged Tawny and pushed him towards Rawny. Tawny blushed alittle and when the music started Rawny and Tawny went first. Riven and Blaze followed with Tony and Toralia. Jinx was walked down the isle with her adopted father. After the 'I Dos' the dance began.

"Have fun Jinx." Blaze said carring Raiden while Riven had Rawny.

"I love you." Jinx said as Riven put Rawny in the back seat of his Jeep.

"Me to." Blaze said getting in the Jeep.

**End**


	17. Their Wedding Day 3

**Their Wedding Days 3**

**Jake x Draculaura**

**With Laura**

Blaze had been invited Jake and Lauras wedding while she was a month pregnant with twins but didn't know it. In the girls room Laura was freaking out because Frakie had brought Clawd with her. That and Frankie had a six year old little girl named Fan but every one called her Fanny.

"Lala." Blaze said walking in.

"Hey. How's Rawny and Raiden?" Lala asked.

"Good but Rawny is now in school." Blaze said.

Lala nodded and sat down at the vanity. Clawdeen was the one doing her hair while Blaze did her make up. Blaze felt sick as she ran to the bathroom. Clawdeen had ran into the bathroom to hold Blazes hair. After a few minutes Blaze was fine and ready to go.

**With Jake**

Jake had it rough all the guys where trying to find Raiden who had just turned three. Riven wasnt freaking out he knew his kid would probably be found in the girls bathroom which he was. Holt was passed out from last night and Riven which surprised everyone downed at the least seventeen shots of pure vodka and was still sober as a church mouse. Jake on the other hand had only be able to down six and was still tippsie. Raiden was sitting with a pout on his face because he had been found.

"Dude I still don't get it." Jake said watching Riven.

"Like I said me and Blaze have gone to a few bars. I can down at the most thirdy of pure vodka." Riven said smirking.

Jake had given him a look of pure shock. Riven just shrugged and walked out to find out if Blaze was ready. When he reached the girls hall Laura was in a ball with Blaze trying to calm her down.

"What the hell." Riven asked.

"She freaked out because Clawdeen is pregnant with triplets." Blaze said helping her up.

"Okay is every one ready?" Riven asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

Riven nodded and walked off to tell Jake. When the music started every one was already for the happy two to say 'I Do.' Laura walked down the isle with her father holding her hand. Jake was happy that Dracula was letting him marry Laura. After the wedding Blaze had ran into the bathroom with Riven leaning on the wall outside of the bath room.

"Babe you okay." He asked her.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

They left and went home.


End file.
